The Trials of a TimeLady
by Nina Detroit
Summary: A wonderful story starring Jack and his gang, Captain John too of course XD, the Doctor and the Doctor's Grandaughter who, thanks to me, will live again! teehee, sorry I'm not very good at summaries...
1. Prologue

**Hey Torchwood and Dr Who fans! XD this is my first Torchwood fanfic so dont say mean things xxx and also I'm not making it too violent and adult because my sis totally wants to read it too and it would be too mean to make it unsuitable teehee. I don't own Torchwood or the characters (although I'd looooooooove to own Jack hehe) and this is a story that mixes Torchwood and Dr Who... well... kinda... you'll understand when you read it hehe. i love reviews! xxx**

_I'd kill to share your pain  
And sell my soul for you just to say  
Love's name in vain  
Again and again  
Oh I'd take my life for your kiss  
And lose it all to take you across the abyss_

In her hand she held the dark blue emerald. It's rareness and exquisiteness was beyond a child's imagination; the last of it's kind in the whole entire universe and she had it. A perfect flat like circle with a gentle point at one end. She paused in staring at it and her sapphire eyes flickered upwards and to the young man, who was watching her quietly, then back to the emerald.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, there was no emotion in his voice.

"Yes." She replied softly, still captivated by the thing, "such a shame that it has caused so much pain and death."

"Many have killed for it." He remarked drawing a little closer.

"I just wish that…" she trailed off and in the moonlight met his gaze, blushing slightly, "I mean, this thing is so rare, it would be nice to cut it up and preserve the pieces."

"The Blue Emerald is not for preserving." Urgency came into his voice, and she noticed.

"I know, I was just imagining…"

"Well don't." he said shortly pulling out a dagger from his back pocket and keeping it concealed behind his back. "I love you." He whispered. She smiled,

"I know."

"Give me the Emerald." He held out his hand and she paused,

"I can't… Jaze, please let me hold it a little longer…"

"No." he kept his voice steady, but his hands were trembling. For so long had he hunted that Emerald, and now it was inches away from being his forever, but there was going to be a problem. He could tell. Jaze loved her with all his heart, but if killing her way going to give him the Emerald then he would kill her. "Give me the Emerald sweetheart, please, I need it now."

She shivered and for a moment he thought she knew about the dagger, but then he relaxed as she started to place it into his palm.

Then a shout cracked through the forest.

"Christ." Swore Jaze " It's the Whippers!"

"They won't harm us." She whispered, "We're on their side." Jaze fixed her with a stare,

"They want the Emerald."

"Oh no." her fist closed around it and she drew it closer, "I won't let them take it!"

Jaze grimaced as she stepped back and he grabbed her arm,

"Give me the Emerald!" he hissed,

"No!" she looked shocked to see the anger twist on his face, "You're just as bad as them! You want to use it for your own gain! I wont let you do that!" and she yanked herself free.

The Whippers had spotted them now and were heading for them,

"The Emerald!" Jaze tried one last time, dragging her over to the cliff edge away from Whippers.

"I can't!" she replied. Then he pulled back his arm and plunged the dagger deep into her heart.

Her eyes blinked and she cried out, just once, before tumbling over the cliff edge… taking the Emerald with her.

"NO!" yelled Jaze, and then the Whippers were up behind him and clamping his hands in more chains. He closed his eyes. What had he done? He'd just killed the woman he loved, for a pathetic jewel?! No! It wasn't true.

But he knew in his heart that it was, and now he had killed the Princess of the planet. What worse fate could await him now???

He knew. Even before the Whipper Captain had said so, he knew. The penalty of killing Royalty, and a visitor from another planet at that, was a complete Memory Wipe. Jaze gritted his teeth. He would forget about the Emerald, his brother, his job and most importantly the woman he loved: the beautiful dead Princess Susaniazkia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here's the next chapter people and this time Jack features in it (well he was in the prologue but technically only someone clever would have figured that one out XD sorry!) sorry its short the next one will be longer i promise xxxx**

**Chapter 1**

When Jack woke from his dream he was trembling all over. Sweat poured down his face in rivers and covered his bare chest. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it… but how could he forget?

Easily it seemed because as soon as he started to think about it the dream began to fade and all that was left was a fuzzy memory of anger, pain and hatred. Jack smiled grimly; of course he wouldn't be able to remember. When a Time Lord wiped someone's memory they were effective, very effective. It seemed this was the result, a faint recollection of the past, nothing more.

"Jack, are you alright?" he sat up abruptly at the sound of Gwen's voice as she stood in the doorway to the area where Jack slept.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" he stammered then paused, "What are you doing here? It's 3 in the morning!"

"I guess I was worried about you." She admitted, "You seemed pretty hit up yesterday."

"I was? Oooooo, I was." He agreed sheepishly, man that dream really shook me, he thought. "Anyway, I'm fine so you can go now… unless you're looking for some action…" he grinned at her feeling some of the real Jack coming back,

"I'm engaged Jack!" snapped Gwen, adopting the voice she always ended up with when discussing her engagement or fiancé.

"Sorry, sorry." He muttered and then laughed, "I was only joking anyway."

"Really? I don't think so, Jack." She laughed, "But whatever, I needed to talk to you anyway."

"Ok then, talk." Jack pulled on his shirt, his dream forgotten.

"Well… I've been thinking about your friend, Captain John…"

"Oh you really shouldn't," put in Jack with a grim smile, "that guy is more trouble than he looks."

"Seriously." She frowned at him, "I'm being serious here. So I was thinking about all the stuff he said and well… I want you to tell me, Jack, please?"

Jack smiled,

"I told you not to trust him, remember?"

"Well I know but you're no better than him by not telling us anything." Gwen said, "You know I wont tell anyone, no matter how bad it is."

Jack considered throwing himself at her innocent face and teaching her the meaning of 'being sexually active'… but he changed his mind. Gwen was, after all, a trusted friend and like it or not she was engaged.

"I'm sorry Gwen, but the truth is I'd rather forget my past and some of it is forgotten."

"How come?"

"I… had my memory wiped." He said softly, "It was a long time ago and for a crime I cannot remember, do not feel pity for me Gwen. I did not ask for it."

Her eyes widened as he spoke but she said nothing, when Jack finished Gwen looked at her feet.

"I guess I shouldn't force you to tell me." She sighed, "but I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, now leave me in peace to finish sleeping."

Shrugging, Gwen exited the room through the door and didn't look back.


End file.
